headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheriff Davenport
| aliases = Davenport | franchise = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1970 | 1st appearance = Episode 917 | final appearance = Episode 961 | actor = Ed Riley }} Sheriff Davenport is a fictional law enforcement officer, as well as a zombie, and a minor recurring character featured in the ABC daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. Played by actor Ed Riley, he first appeared in episode 917 in December, 1969 and was part of "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. He made seven appearances in the series in total, three as a human and four as a zombie. Biography Sheriff Davenport replaced George Patterson as the Sheriff of Collinsport sometime in late 1969. In December of that year, an erratic Paul Stoddard was brought to the Collinsport police station by Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes claiming that his ex-wife, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was "one of them". Sheriff Davenport took his statement, but he was released soon after. Dark Shadows: 917 A short time later, Paul Stoddard was killed in Professor Stokes' home by Michael Hackett Todd, who had assumed his true form as a Leviathan creature. Sheriff Davenport went to Stokes' house to investigate the crime scene. Dark Shadows: 934 Davenport's investigation brought him to the Todds' antique shop. He obtained a search warrant to check the premises, paying special attention to the closet room which served as the Leviathan creature's sanctuary. Davenport recognized a distinctive odor in the room, which matched the scent he had smelled on Paul Stoddard's clothes. At this time, he met Jeb Hawkes, who was the adult form of the Leviathan creature, which had previously taken on the younger forms of Alexander Todd and Michael Hackett Todd. Later that night, Jeb Hawkes attacked Sheriff Davenport as he was leaving the office. He assumed his true form and killed him in much the same way he had killed Paul Stoddard. Dark Shadows: 935 Jeb eventually resurrected Sheriff Davenport as a zombie and exclaimed that he would be the first in his new army. Dark Shadows: 939 He had Maggie Evans kidnapped and locked inside of a crypt. Jeb ordered Sheriff Davenport to stand guard over her. The assassin Bruno came to the crypt under orders to kill Maggie and told Davenport to step aside. Dark Shadows: 942 Bruno then captured werewolf Chris Jennings in human form and had him locked inside the crypt. He ordered Davenport to lie in wait until Chris turned into the werewolf at which point, he was expected to kill him with a gun loaded with silver bullets. After Bruno left, Chris pleaded with the zombie to let him go, but Davenport refused. As the full moon rose, Jennings transformed into the werewolf and promptly tore Sheriff Davenport to pieces. Dark Shadows: 960Dark Shadows: 961 Notes & Trivia * See also External links References ----